Friends or lovers
by Kitsuneluvneko
Summary: Sakura is a medical ninja and she's quite happy. She has ordinary life and good friends. She has one friend who is maybe closer to her then others. But what's happen when her old love come back? sasusaku/narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is my first fan-fiction so please be kind to be.

Thanks Sakura-chan (Sakura Uchiha) for being my beta-reader. She helped me a lot.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura, that is. Maybe I should tell you all about myself a little bit. So, I am a seventeen year old female ninja--a kunoichi. I have green eyes, pink hair…What's so funny? My hair is 100natural! Really! I'm the best medic ninja here in Konohagakure (except Tsunade-shishou of course). Even though it sounds great, I have a lot of work, meaning I actually have no life. I just don't have time for such senseless things like dating. Yes you're right, I'm single and I will be single for the rest of my life. Sometimes I feel little bit sad about it. I have no boyfriend but that doesn't mean I have also no friends. My best friends are Hinata Hyuuga and Ino-pig.

It was a normal, boring day. I had spent so much time at the hospital finishing up paperwork that all I wanted was to go home and rest in my lovely warm bed. It was really late, but I am so used to working until late at night. I had just fallen asleep at my desk when a loud noise out in the hall shook me from my slumber. I was surprised. Patient in the middle of the night? That must be serious. I snatched up my bag from my desk and threw open the door. Out in the hall, there was a bleeding man...

….

It was …"Sasuke!" I shrieked. I couldn't believe my own green eyes. It seemed forever ago that he had escaped the confines of our village to work under Orochimaru. Naruto ad I had tried to bring him back, but it proved useless. He looked weak and was covered in blood. Immediately I took my medical equipment from my bag and asked Tsunade what had happened. "I don't know anything Sakura. Our shinobi found him near the village main gate in this stage. He was injured really badly. You can see a very deep cut here and here. "He lost a ton of blood..." Tsunade frowned at me." Sakura you are tired. Please go home. I'll do everything I canto save him. "How could I go home? Of course I was tired, I was working every day until night but this was my teammate, my first love, Sasuke! Obviously, I'm not still in love with him, like I was when I was twelve. I was foolish and just another stupid fangirl then, but I have become a proud, strong Shinobi, and more importantly, an independent girl.

Of course I didn't go home. Tsunade and I did everything we could to save him. He lived, but that night was critical.

'Where I am now?'

…

"SASUKE-TEME IS HERE DATTEBAYO!! "

„Shut up you baka! You'll wake him up"

"Why do you have to always hit me Sakura-chan?"

"Because you are the nosiest ninja I ever met!"

'They probably didn't notice that I'm already awake.'

"Look Sakura-chan he opened his eyes!"

"Ohayo Sasuke!" I said as I tried to smile, but I felt too bad to do so.

"Hn"

'Yes of course "hn" why should you say something more. I only save your life' I thought irritably. Just then, Naruto came bounding into the room.

"Hi! Teme! How do you feel! "

Heh Naruto is always so noisy. He is one of my best friends. I think we´re really close now. It´s true that sometimes he is a really annoying ramen freak and I ask myself why the hell I'm talking with him. But usually I love his optimistic mood or when he tells jokes. It's important to have a friend who makes you laugh when you are depressed.

"How should I feel you idiot!"

"Heh yeah probably bad, but you should be happy! You're alive, Sakura's saved you!"

"That's not true Naruto. Tsunade-shishou saved him. I was only helping."

"Oh don't be so modest Sakura-chan!"

"So you're a medical ninja now Sakura, aren't you?"

"Erm yes I am."

"So bye teme! I really need some ramen now. Ikuze Sakura-chan, it's my treat!"

"Yes of course. So bye Sasuke. I'll come visit you later."

Hmm that was an interesting conversation, wasn't it? After that, Naruto and I went off to get ramen. We spent a lot of time reminiscing about Sasuke, Team 7, and past times in general. It was so nostalgic it brought tears to my eyes. ...But Naruto looked so cute today!

"Thank you for the ramen Naruto."

"Oh, no problem. Hinata wanted to see me so I have to go visit her today."

"That Hyuga girl. Why?"

"I don't know. She was talking about something like she has an important thing she has to say me."

"Ahh, Important thing right?"

"So, see ya later Sakura-chan!"

And he was gone. I'm interested in what that I-am-so-shy-and-cute-girl wants to say to Naruto. By the way it's really late. Why would she want to talk with him now? Maybe she was so busy during the day. Yes, it willbe like that. Or she wants to have a romantic atmosphere with shining stars and moon. Maybe she wants have date with him. Hahahahaha what a hilarious idea. Naruto would never go to a date with her. On the other hand he always has a strange expression when he's looking at her. I should watch her tomorrow and find out what's her plan. Shannaro! Yes I'll do it! But now, I'm going to visit Sasuke. Tomorrow I won't have time because of my defeat-that-shy-girl plan.

I entered into the hospital. Everywhere was silence and my mind was full of Hinata. I don't know why. I know she's a good girl, one of my best friends but something inside me does not like her anymore. Maybe it's because I was eating ramen so late. Yes that's the reason.

I came in into Sasuke's room. He was lying on the bed. The window was opened and summer wind blew into the room. I was standing there and watching the body on the bed.

"Sakura?" he suddenly said. I heard no emotions in his voice as always.

"Yes?" I asked and I my heart was beating faster and faster. Why? Why is this so painful for me? What did I do wrong?

"You're back from your dinner with Naruto, pretty soon." I heard a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Yes, I am. We were talking much longer than usually. " I was trying to speaking with my normal voice and not allow him to see me trembling.

"Hn …"

"How are you feeling?" I asked because I wanted to break the silence.

"Better."

"I'm glad to hear it!"

"Really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems you don't have any interest in me anymore. Maybe you saved me because it was your duty, because you have to."

What the hell he is talking about! I never understand Sasuke before but now, he acts weirder than he did. How can he say me something like that?

" How can you say that," I was starting to be angry and my voice was louder. "You know it isn't true!"

"Hn"

"What do you mean with that fucking hn? Me and Naruto …"

"Yes, go back to Naruto and let me alone."

"What?" I was angry as hell. Why is he talking such bullshit? I don't understand it! "Are you jealous or what?!"

No answer

"Are you listening to me? What's the problem Sasuke?!" I was almost screaming.

"What happened with Sasuke-kun?" I was surprised by his question and I didn't know what to say. After minutes of silence I answered.

"I'm not a fan girl anymore." My voice was much quiet and weaker this time.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I was leaving?"

"Yes?" This is stranger than I expected. Why is he asking me this? I have to say that I'm really confused.

"Do you still feel the same way?"

I was quiet. Really I don't know if I love him or not. My feelings are such a mess. Is this really Sasuke? This boy who is asking me such things? I didn't know what to say. I don't know what I feel. My heart is like in fire. This is so painful for me. I wished I could go away from that room but my body couldn't move.

"I had to return here Sakura. I have to accomplish my second goal. Now, when is Itachi dead I want to revive my clan and ..."

"Oh I fully understand it now!" My voice became louder again. "So you need a baby-factory! What do you expected me to do! I gave you my heart and you throw it away and left me on 

the bench unconscious and you want me to be your baby-machine! NO! I'm not the stupid girl anymore who would do everything for you. Sorry but I don't want to be hurt by you! Find somebody else. I'm sure you have a lot of fan girls! " Yes I was screaming again and I felt tears on my cheeks. I didn't want him to see me crying so I ran away from the hospital.

I was sitting in a restaurant with Ino. She has new boyfriend (yup again). He is super-awesome-incredible-amazing-handsome-great guy and the best man she has ever met in her life. I don't want be sarcastic but truly she has new boyfriend every week. She looked so happy so I didn't want to bother her with my „Sasuke"problems.

"What's the matter with you Sakura?"

"Nothing! I'm ok. I do not understand why are you asking me that!"

"I have known you for a very long time so it's no doubt you have problem or something. Tell me!"

Why the hell does she have to know me so well? But she's my friend so I should tell her about Sasuke. On the other hand she was his fan girl. What should I do?

"Tell me and I will buy you an ice-cream!"

I told her everything about what happened the night before. It was really great feeling to get rid of all thoughts I have.

So this was first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review .


	2. Chapter 2

Well another chapter is here. Please be kind to me , English is not my first language :) Hope you will like the story :3

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was dark. Quite late and I was coming from dinner with Ino. Suddenly, when I was in front my house I heard strange noises.

"Who's there?" I asked and waiting for reply. Nothing. Maybe I'm too paranoid. But when you are a ninja, you have to be very careful. You never know who can attack you or want to kill you. OK this is really paranoid.

Noises again. My eyes widened when I felt somebody's hand at my mouth. I couldn't move. Not because of fear but person who was holding me, was too strong.

"It is really hard to make you listen Sakura. You have so explosive temper."

" Gyaaaa!!!!" Sasuke! What the hell does he doing here! And why does he speaking like that. He makes me so confused again. What I am talking about! I'm not confused. I'm angry! He came to my house (literally because we are in front of it) and wants to rape me or I dunno what.

"Be quiet now. It's my turn to speak!"

I do not like what's going on here. I'm pretty scared. What's happened with old Sasuke-kun. Probably he's gone forever. I felt wet on my cheeks. Tears were falling down to the path.

"What the hell are you doing? Dattebayo!"

Sasuke put his hand out of my mouth.

"N... Naruto!?" I turned my head toward him. I wasn't as scared as before.

"That's not your business dobe."

"I think it is. Let her go."

"Naruto, you can't protect everyone."

"I said let her go."

No no no! If I told you before that I have a mess in my feelings it was nothing. Now I have mess in feelings. On the one side I lov.. like Sasuke. My old childhood love. But he seems to be different person from Sasuke I used to know in my Genin times. On the other hand Naruto is my best friend. He always wanted to help me, protect me. And I can rely on him every time.

"Hn ... " That was Sasuke's reply. Then, he suddenly disappear. You know he did that "puf" thing like Kakashi when we were young.

"Are you alright ? " Naruto asked me and I saw a fake smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you very much. Do you think you can stay during a night in my house. I don't want to be alone." I still can not believe that I asked him this question. Well I can't take it back now.

"Eh ? Y ..Yes of course I can."

Despite of the fact that Naruto was in my house I couldn't sleep very well. I had really bad dreams and in the morning I feel even more tired then when I went to sleep.

I didn't saw Sasuke for couple of days. And I have to say that It was really good for me. Because only to think about him make me suffer. I'm trying to be strong but it's really hard. On the other hand I'm satisfied with my work in hospital. That is only thing which makes me concentrate to something else than my difficult love life. Ino's mind is full of her boyfriend so I can not expect any good advice from her and Hinata has almost bigger mess in her feelings then I have. She can't decide between her love toward Naruto and her teammate Kiba. I think Kiba is more suitable boyfriend for her because she knows him better then she knows Naruto. Well I think my problems are more serious then her love triangle.

I wanted to hear a objective opinion so I'm going t visit Tenten. She prefer training instead of dating so I hope she could help me. She's not in love as Ino and not in a love triangle as Hinata. That girl is really patient and tolerant. If I have as crazy team as she I would definitively killed myself.

Tenten was training with her team as I was expected.

"My cherry blossom of Konoha !" Oh no. I completely forgot about Lee's obsession with me. I have to admit that he can be really nice and kind to me but sometimes it's annoying.

"Hi, Lee! Where's Tenten? "

"Our lovely youthful teammate is training with Neji right now. But if you want, we can have a youthful date till she'll be finished."

"Eh ... better no. I have to speak with her. "

"No ... sob ... " Great he starts to crying. Last thing I need is a crying man.

"I'll make 200 push-ups and then will you go with me ?"

"Hell no it's not about push-ups Lee. Never mind." Then I saw Tenten coming to me. Lee starts to doing his push-ups. I truly admire his constancy.

"Hi Sakura-chan. What do you want to talk about ?"

"Well we can get some coffee and then I'll tell you."

"OK, bye Neji, Lee."

"Bye bey. "

"Sayonara ... 51 ... Sakura ... 52 ... chan ... 53 "

"Why does he doing push-ups ?"

"Do not ask"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We entered to a nice café-bar and I start talking. I told Tenten almost everything and impatiently waiting for her reply.

"Well, now I can say that I'm glad that I'm single."

"Haha, I'm single too but with Sasuke's return ... "

"What with his return ? You wanna date with him ?"

"Shannaro! No ... I mean ... NO ! "

"Haha you are really funny. OK, You want an advice so here it is. If you like that Emo ice-cube ... "

"Emo what ?!!"

"Er ... hehe ... never mind. So act like nothing happened and when he'll come to you again, then you will have to make him speak . Yes that's what you need, speak with him. Communication is important. "

"Communication ? That's impossible !! Only thing he can say is HN!!"

"You're clever girl I'm sure you find the way how to make him tell you his aim. "

"But I know his aim. He wants me to be his baby-machine."

"Really? Did he tell it? "

"No but ..."

"This is you problem Sakura. You get angry really easily. Just try to be more patienter listener. "

"Yeah maybe you're right. Thanks Tenten."

"Oh you are very welcome."

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was thinking about what did Tenten say to me all night. Have I really explosive temper? Maybe Sasuke don't want me to be a baby machine, maybe he just ...Oh come on Sakura ! Don't be stupid! You promised yourself not to be fan girl anymore and not to dream about something which is impossible. Wake up from your dreams. Tomorrow you'll have a lot of work so please try to sleep. Oh I should visit a psychologist because I'm again talking with myself.

__________________________________________________________________________

That's all , another chapter will be here soon , promise :) Please review :3


	3. Chapter 3

Festival time is here ! I just love festivals that atmosphere is incredible. All of fireworks, lights, yukatas, songs and games what makes you feel special. I promised Ino to go with her and with her boyfriend but I think I wont go. It doesn't suits me very well to be there with her boyfriend , even he is nice guy. Maybe I should ask Hinata with who is she going … Maybe she's going with Naruto ? I am the only one without boyfriend ?? What the hell is with these girls ? What's with that independence and emancipation.I don't even need a boyfriend ! Shannarou ! No ! … I'm going to ask Naruto, maybe Hinata didn't ask him yet. Gosh that sounds pretty hopeless.

So yesterday I was again talking with Hinata (she's too shy to ask Naruto out), Ino and Naruto. I invited all of them to my house. We can eat and chat together and then we will go to the town to see firework and all attractions. We will be as one group and nobody wont be able to notice my lack of boyfriend muahaha. I turn on my CD player and starting to cleaning house. I don't want to have mess here when everybody will come.

" Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you  
I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again...  
I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words  
Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "Don't go away"

… "

Yeah this song is pretty suitable to my love life. Damn it seem that I'm just thinking about my relationships too much, I should just enjoying company of my friends and do not always complaining about everything.

It takes almost 3 hours to clean whole house and choose the most suitable yukata for this event but it's done. All I have to do now is just wait till my friends come. I chose a dark violet yukata with light pink Sakura's flowers and petals on the bottoms.

"Knock, knock" Eh ? Somebody's knocking on my door ? Yay they're already here. Ehm .. do I look good ? Kami-sama let this be successful event without embarrassing or hurting me somehow.

Thanks !

"Ino-p... chan !" damn I really shouldn't call her pig in front of her boyfriend. Sai, as he introduced himself, doesn't look bad. Black hair was contrasting wit his pale skin and he reminds me Sasuke for some reason. One think which was undeniable different from Sasuke, was his smile. I have almost never seen Sasuke smiling. Who's this boy ? It's definitely Ino's type. Now I understand why is she always so bright and sparkling when she's talking about him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura. Please come in." Some minutes later came also Naruto and Hinata. We had really good time. Naruto is always so funny and noisy. I think he really doesn't like Sai, they were arguing all the time. Naruto was so pissed off but Sai was just smiling. What a strange guy.

"Time to go minna! Fireworks will be soon!" said Ino but I think it wasn't fireworks why she wanted to go out. Atmosphere between Naruto and our new black-haired friend wasn't very friendly.

Street was crowded and I almost can't see where I was going. Festivals in Konoha is always a huge occasion. I have lost everybody. They just somehow disappeared in the crowd. I was trying to get on my toes to see over people but it was useless.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze. Warm breath on my neck makes me shiver. I couldn't sense people around me. Is it a genjustu? I really can't say. All I know is that I can't move and somebody much stronger then I am, is stying behind me.

The hand was still holding my shoulder quite strong and I cannot move. Street was full of people, how can't they see that I'm in trouble. Some of my friends must be somewhere near. I tried to scream but suddenly other hand touched my mouth so it was impossible to speak nor scream. "Shh, do not talk." said the manly voice behind me. I know this voice very well. This voice caused me many troubles and It seems to me that it isn't over yet. "Sasuke" I hissed "what do you want from me. I thought Naruto made it clear last time." "Hmpf, but I don't see him right now."

"So, I'm asking again. What do you want !" I screamed. I was pretty scared of him. Really, I have never thought that I'd be afraid of Sasuke-kun. I wasn't that scared when the cursed mark first appeared, but now, I really want to run away from him. "Let's talk." Haha he wants to talk. Thanks no. He wasn't able to talk with me all those years so there's no reason to starts now. I used to love Sasuke and I thought that we would be a great couple but now, I'm not that sure. "There's nothing to talk about. Please let me go." My voice was calm but inside I was still trembling. I was thinking, why had anybody noticed that I'm here and need help. Then I realized that I must be trapped in some genjutsu or something . That is probably also a reason why I almost can't move.

He caught my hands and turn me towards him so we were face to face. I'm smaller than Sasuke, he's something about 1,7 meter* and I have only 161 centimeters so I would have to move my head upwards to look into his eyes. Thrutfully, I didn't want to do that. If there was something which scared me on Sasuke the it would be his eyes. No, it's not because of sharingan (which he even thought didn't have activated) but they were just cold. When I look into Naruto's eye they're full of hope and some kind of happiness although he has problems but not Sasuke's. His seems to be empty.

So I tried to avoid look straight into his eyes. He have probably noticed this because he take my chin and move my hand up so our sight meet and I felt blush on my face.

"Sakura I ..."

Some loud voice interrupt atmosphere. Everything seems to be blurry and I started to realized where I am. I was standing on the wet grass so bottom of my kimono was totally soaked and I saw Naruto standing near. I can say that he was really angry.

**"Sasukee!!!" he screamed "Stop pissing me off Uchiha ~ttebayo!". What a vocabulary !! This definitely will not end up good. I can say it from Naruto's and Sasuke's face. His hands let my face and move aside just watching what those two are goin' to do.

"Get out of here, dobe or I'll make you to do. " Sharingan is activated. Naruto came closer

"I don't wanna to fight."

"Hn, I can't see any other option." . . . "Naruto!"

No, I can't let them fight against each other. Not again. But those two are really strong ninjas and even Tsunade-shishou trained me well I just can't compare to them. The only way how to stop them is try to do it before the fight start.

"Guys don't be silly, please." I said with soft voice try to comfort them somehow.

"This is really not necessary. Naruto can't we just leave? " I pleaded. I move slowly to Naruto but Sasuke catch my hand and pushed me back.

"You are not going anywhere."

"Bastard!"

That was the last thing I heard before the blue light from Rasengan makes me unable to see anything. I feel how something or somebody throw me on the grass. Wet ground under my hands was cold and dirty. Naruto's eyes was red having teeth sharp from Kyuubi's chakra flowing in his body. I noticed that he tried to went fight away from me, probably in order to not hurt me. I feel totally useless. All I can do is just watch. It would be suicide to went interfere into that fight.

Uchiha had his sword in his hands. Whole blade was surrounded by blue light.

"S.. Sakura-chan !!" Eh? Somebody's calling my name? I was so concentrated on the fight that I didn't noticed that Hinata was running towards me. "Sakura-chan are you ok? You disappeared so I went to look after you." Oh my friend came to help me. She didn't know how glad I was that I see her. "Is that Na... Naruto-kun.? No!" she screamed. "W..what's happening?" I really don't know what to tell. It was because I don't know what was exactly happening either. I was in sort of a shock or something. I don't know why I did this but I was acted spontaneously.

I stood up. Leave confused Hinata and run towards blue lightening and two guys I have always cared about. It is maybe a suicide but I can't . . . tears appeared in my eyes . . .can't let them kill each other. I was running clothed in my kimono. Ground was slippery. I was nearer with each step. "Enough!!!" screamed I and run into their way. It was sort of a flashback but this time, there's no Kakashi-sensei who will save me. Power of their jutsu's were so strong that they can't stop. They not gonna killed themselves but instead they'll kill me. I can't escape, it's too late.

. . .


	4. Chapter 4

It is pretty foolish. Maybe it makes me feel special, to run into the fight like that. But I'm no hero, actually I'm really silly girl. All of my action, no matter how hard I try ... Maybe I am a strong kunoichi and best medic ninja but in the end I always need to be saved. Because even I'm quite smart I cannot control my feelings and I often act spontaneously when it comes to things like that.

But sometimes you find something like inner strength. The power you don't know that exist. For example when I cut my hair in the *forest of I dunno what ?? *. Then, when is this power inside of you, your self confidence, chakra and everything is much stronger and you feel that this time nobody will have to save you. You will be the one , the savior**.**

… not this time …

I saw two flashes of blue light coming nearer and nearer. Then suddenly a huge thing (because of being in sort of a shock I didn't noticed what it exactly was) grab my back and fly high on to the blue sky with me. From the up I could saw two lions each hitting one of my former teammates. This crash throw them out of their direction. Sasuke with Chidori hit the tree, which was now burning. From the huge lovely Sakura blooming tree was now only small burning pieces. Poor Cherry Blossom. Naruto hit ground. As I already mentioned ground was wet and there was mud everywhere. So you can imagine how Naruto looks. He lies in ditch which his Rasengan made. I saw Hinata running towards him. I was praying to Kami-sama to save those two. Sasuke was near Sakura tree. He was slowly trying to stand up. But his body was hurt and weak. It was quite dark so I cannot see where he was injured but it was obvious that without medical treatment he will have really hard time. We land on and I didn't know where to run first. To Naruto or Sasuke. "Are you okey Sakura-chan?" said always smiling boy, Ino's boyfriend. So those animals which helped me was his creations, his jutsu. Huge eagle which save me few minutes ago disappeared. "Thanks Sai." I said slowly not knowing what to do. Naruto was unconscious but Hinata was giving him basic treatment. When it come to healing jutsu, she is no match for me but it seems that Naruto is healing quite well. "What about that boy ?" asked Sai pointing on Sasuke. "Oh God damn it !!" I said and start running towards destroyed tree. He was on his knees splitting blood on the ground. As a medical ninja it is my duty to heal injured Konoha ninja but he was missing nin . . . no, no way I wont help him.

I came closer and sit on the ground next to him. „Daijobou, Sasuke-kun?" I asked calmly. „Hn, hai you may go." He said very quietly having blood on his face. I noticed a ugly deep scratch on his chest. I move my hand in order to better examine his injury but he rejected it.

"What are you doing? I just want to help you. "

"I .. ." he coughed and split some blood again " … don't need it."

"I'll only make some healing jutsu, it wont hurt and you 'll be feeling much better, kay ?"

"Why would you do that ?"

"Because I want to save your life."

"Hn, really? For what?"

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"What's the point . . . go back to Naruto and your friends."

"Sasuke? I don't understand what are you talking about."

"Hn" he stood up, still shaking a little bit, probably from pain, having hand on his chest. "Sayonara … Sakura."

He was slowly moving away from me. How can he be so stubborn and stupid. Doesn't he know that he may die if he stay like this? Where is he going? Away from Konoha, again? This is his home.

"Don't leave me like this again." I screamed. I feel sight of my friends from behind. They cannot hear me because I was too far away from them, but I was sure that they're watching us.

He stopped.

"Please don't do it again . . . or . . . at least . . . let me heal you."

He turned towards me. We were lookng into each others eyes just standing there. I was in my dirty kimono, he was bloody. Flowing wind was moving our hair. Sun was slowly raising and there was no music from village in background. Nobody talk. We were just quietly standing there.

He came closer and sit down on the grass. Without any words I put his shirt off and let my healing chakra flow onto his harmed chest. Surounded by silence, I didn't know how long it took to heal that wound but when it was done it seems to me like a second.

"So it's done. It wasn't so bad, was it?"

I said and smiled a little bit. Sasuke leaned very close to me. Did I mentioned he has no shirt on? Because of doing healing jutsu I didn't notice how muscular he was. I'm sure my face must be red as tomato right now. It is so embarrassing.

"Sakura"

He said slowly having a smirk on his face.

"Arigatou and .. " he stopped talking and looked aside.

"gomenasai for what happened back."

I was shocked, Sasuke is not that type of person who apologize easily. He stood up. I was still siting on the ground staring at him.

"Where are you going ?" I ask quietly looking very confused and still surprised from what happened back.

"Hn , I gotta go away from here." He was slowly walking away. Suddenly I felt tears flowing on my face. I was sitting there and I felt like I was unable to say anything. I didn't know what to say. He is again leaving and I'm here. That's pretty weak Sakura, it is time for you to choose. Fight for what you want and don't let anybody let you down.. I told myself and stood up.

"Watashi wa Sasuke-kun ga suki de suki tamerenai!"

I screamed but was no tears in my eyes this time. He stopped walking. I came closer.

No more words were needed.

I freeze as his lips touched mine. I felt my heart beating fast that I have feeling that it soon bump out of my chest. Instinctively I wrapped my hands around his neck. His was softly touching my pink hair and I shivered. But it wont last long. He broke the kiss and disappeared and I mean it literally. He did that ninja thing and last thing I saw was a cloud of dust. I heard somebody running down the hill. It was Ino. She was running so fast in her yukata that it was a miracle that she didn't fall. "What's happened ?!" she asked me and help me stand up.

"You're pretty dirty Sakura."

"What? How the hell should I know that he'll kiss me?!"

"I mean your yukata, it's all from mud. But, what about a kiss ??"

Naruto was in hospital only couple of day's because of his healing skills. Meantime I was thinking about him, Sasuke and my life. I knew that decision has to be made. I can't live like this any longer. I love them both but that's not fair because it doesn't matter who I'm going to choose I'll hurt the other ones feelings. Only the idea that it is more harmful now gave me the strength to finally make a decision.


End file.
